Drakengard High School
by LeaderOfTheRoyalGuard
Summary: The story follows Nowe, a normal teenager nervous about his first year in high school... a very strange high school with very weird rules and extremely odd teachers. Welcome to Drakengard High School. Story idea given to me by Christopher Caim Macbeth


"High school is always scary, doesn't mean you need to stress out about it!" That's what Nowe was always told through the summer as he let the fear of the new school get the best of him. He woke up in the morning feeling sick as a dog and through the day those sick feelings would get worse and worse. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and he started to look sickly. It also didn't help that Eris, his oldest friend, always nagged at him to eat and sleep and everything else.  
>It wasn't that he didn't want to eat or sleep, it's that he couldn't. This was a huge step for him and it was frightening. But all of this horrible unhealthy behavior caught up with him in the last week of summer and he spent most of his days eating then sleeping. Eris was glad to see this change and was even happier when Nowe's complexion changed form the pale sickly color into, still pale, but healthier tinge.<p>

"Are you ready Nowe?" Eris asked, sitting in Nowe's kitchen while they ate breakfast.  
>"I'm not really sure, Eris. I mean i'm not really afraid anymore, but i'm nervous about it still," Nowe said, stirring his cereal around in the bowl. "What about you?"<br>"I've been ready for weeks. I've got all my books and stuff ready and i'm more than ready for anything they can throw at me!" Eris was excited as all hell to get to the big school that they would be attending the next four years. But what she had said really wasn't Nowe had wanted to hear. He wanted to know that someone was afraid of the school year, like him.

"Hey ya, runt!" Urick said, playfully mussing Nowe's hair. "You look better. Ready to seize the day?" He was so happy-go-lucky all the time.

"Says the guy who has been held back four times!" Eris criticized. She never had liked Urick's laid back style.

"Hey I just wanted to wait for my little brother, that's all. Now I get to spend the next six years in school with him!"  
>"High school only lasts four years, Urick," Nowe said in a joking fashion. Urick's eyes went wide in false disbelief.<p>

"Really? Man I need to pay more attention!" He took Nowe's untouched bowl of cereal and quickly inhaled it. "Ah! Shall we go then? Never too bad of an idea to start the day early!"  
>"Again, coming from you Urick that doesn't work. You sleep in til ten minutes before the starting bell even rings."<p>

"Your point? Never been late." He grabbed his bag and the three of them walked towards the door. Right before they left through it Nowe's father, Oror walked halfway down the stairs and looked at his sons.

"Have a good day you guys. Best of luck Nowe. Just remember, everything will be fine!" He smiled and the three teens walked through the door. They all climbed into Urick's old Ford Fiesta and they began their drive to the school. Nowe's stomach began to turn, but he knew he couldn't go home. He had to endure the first day. If he couldn't then how could he get through any other day? He took out his daily schedule and began to read through it.

1st period: Math with Mrs. Sarah Kaiston. _Great math... _

2nd period: Gym with Mr. Ban Zhangpo. _Even worse, Gym._

3rd period: English with Mr. Caim Caerleon. _Man they just didn't want to give me any good classes to start the day huh?_

4th period: Art with Mr. Yaha Bayle. _Art doesn't sound too bad. _

5th period: Choir with Mr. Leonard Paediberr. W_hat's with these weird names? _

6th period: General Musics with Mr. Inuart Harper. _Weirdest set up of classes ever..._

"We're here!" Urick said as the car halted into a space next to a blue Chevy truck and a white Corvette. The school was large and daunting and Nowe was very reluctant to get out of the car, but when the other two got out quickly he didn't wait around. He took his backpack, swung it over his shoulder and swung the door open, stepping into the cool late summer air. He heard Urick take a deep breath and looked over to see Eris and him smiling contently at the school. He felt another turn in his stomach as he realize that he was the only one stressing out right now.

"Let's go inside!" Eris said, her excitement not waning since that morning had started.

"Easy girly, don't run," but Eris was already gone towards the doors. "You okay, Nowe?" Urick asked, his smile turning to a look of concern for his brother.

"Yeah... i'm just a bit nervous. I'm sure it'll go away." He didn't really know if it would. Urick put his hand on his little brother's shoulder and Nowe felt a sense of relief flow through him.

"Hey I got through this for four years. I've been ridiculed, shunned and everything in between. Now you, you've got the looks. Everyone'll love you, I promise." Urick patted his shoulder and Nowe couldn't help but smile, his stomach untying itself a bit.

"Thanks Urick."

"Of course. Let's go to school!" Nowe laughed and they walked inside. The hallway was large and allowed ample room for the students to pass through. Classrooms were on either side of the hall separated by lockers, most were being opened by students. Urick escorted Nowe through the hallway quite a bit, but stopped outside of a classroom door.

"This is my stop. I'll see you later bro. I think we've got third and fourth period together."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Nowe turned and began walking towards his first class. It wasn't very long before he found the class, walked in and sat at his seat. He didn't really like being on the front row, but he wasn't one to complain about this kind of thing. The students began pouring in a few minutes before the bell rang for class to start. The teacher was not very interesting, bland brown hair, simple brown eyes, nothing special at all. The class was quite the same. Uninteresting and plain. The teacher made everyone stand up, say their name and sit back down.

The second period was a bit different. The teacher was a small, red haired man. He wasn't very toned, but Nowe could tell that he was strong and not really a force to be reckoned with. He waited for all the students to be seated and the bell to ring out before he yelled out: "Up! All of you! Run me twenty laps around the Gym! Now!" Nowe noticed that everyone had the same reaction that he was having as they all looked up in surprise and then looked at each other and back at Coach Zhangpo.

"Did I stutter? Get moving!" No one questioned him and all of them jumped up and ran around the gym. After they finished those laps he made them run twenty more the other way then do one hundred pushups each. By the end of the class Nowe realized he was going to hate this class with a passion, as did the other twenty-three students in it with him.

When the bell rang everyone moved quickly to get out of the gym before that psycho of a teacher and in Nowe's haste he didn't see the girl just to his left and she didn't see him. As they ran into each other Nowe watched her books fall out of her hands and fall to the ground at their feet.

"Sorry!" Nowe immediately bent down and helped her pick them up. He looked up and watched as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and he felt a pang on his heartstrings and he realize that this was a cliche way to fall in love, but this girl was... special. He held out his hand in an offer to carry her books and she smiled at him and handed him the rest of her books.  
>"Thanks," She said, smiling shyly at him, not making direct eye contact.<p>

"No problem. Where you going?" He didn't know why he was offering to carry her books or asking her anything. He should have moved on.

"English with..." she looked at her papers. "Mr. Caerleon."

"Huh, that's where i'm heading," Nowe said, happy that she was going with him.

"Cool! Shall we go?" The two talked about nothing in particular on their way to class. When they got to the classroom they stepped inside to see a strange sight. The desk each had their names on them in a folded reserved-style piece of paper. Nowe found his seat and realized Manah was sitting behind him.

"Looks like we're going to be talking a bit more," she said, smiling.

"Looks like." Nowe smiled at her and looked at the desks around him. He saw Urick's name on a desk a couple seats over and smiled a bit wider. Two seats behind his brother's was Eris' name. It wasn't long til everyone showed up. Urick sat back in his chair, leaning it at a precarious angle and drifted off to sleep. Eris began studying her book as soon as she sat down and him and Manah continued talking.

After the bell had sounded they all sat quietly for about a minute and a half without any sign of the teacher. Everyone began to quietly talk, all except for Urick, who was asleep, and Eris, still studying her book. Manah and Nowe both began to question where the teacher could possibly be, as were the other students. Not that any of them cared. No teacher meant less work.

But their happiness was short lived as soon the door swung wide open with a slam against the wall and a average height, but largely built man came briskly walking into the room. In his hand he held what Nowe believed to be a pen, but it was in the shape of a small blue, black and silver sword. He walked down the aisle and as he passed Manah he angrily threw her books off her desk and against the wall. Nowe noticed that this scared Manah quite a bit and she started to tremble in her seat as her breathing became erratic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, standing to face his teacher. The man turned and his eyes began to bore into the young man, but Nowe stood his ground. Mr. Caerleon lifted his pen and pointed it an Nowe, then at the door. He made a questioning face at Nowe and then pointed to his seat. Nowe took it as "either leave or sit down." and he stood defiant to either until Manah grabbed his arm and made him sit in his seat.

"D-don't be st-st-stupid!" She whispered, her shakes making her stutter. Nowe turned to see Mr. Caerlon take up a piece of chalk and begin writing on the board. Once he was finished it read: "Mr. Caerlon. Shut the fuck up and we won't have a problem!" He turned and threw the piece of chalk with pinpoint accuracy at Urick's forehead and Nowe watched his brother's balance shift completely to his back and he fell, hitting his head on the desk behind him. He stood and wiped the back of his head. He was bleeding, but he had had worse.

Mr. Caerleon sat down in his chair and faced the class, all of whom were now quiet and unmoving. The rest of the class period was like this and the entire class emitted a sigh of relief when the bell tolled for them to go.

"Well that was fun!" Urick said, sarcastically. "For a new teacher he doesn't seem to really give a damn about our approval now does he?"

"Well maybe that means he's a good teacher..." Eris stated, but everyone pushed that thought aside.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Another student asked as him and his larger friend stepped beside Nowe. He looked an awful lot like someone he knew. He turned to ask Manah if she knew him only to realize the similarities.

"Are you...?" He started, but the boy interrupted him.

"My name is Seere!" He smiled at Nowe and motioned to his friend. "This is Golem. He is my best friend" Nowe turned to Golem and smiled. The large teen was bigger than him, but had a gentle look about him.

"Seere is my younger, twin brother," Manah told Nowe. Nowe couldn't believe that. Seere was so small. It's like he wasn't more than six years old. He even had the skin of a child... "He was stricken with a disease that stunted his aging... he will never grow older than he is right now. But he will grow older inside of his body and he will die of old age in the future." Seere only smiled at this.

"A six year old dying of old age! That's original!" Seere laughed. He seemed carefree, but he also looked like he was more responsible than Urick by far.

"But why didn't Mr. Caerleon say anything?" Seere asked again. "Do you think he hates us that badly?"  
>"No. I think he can't speak," Eris answered. "He would have yelled or shouted or something if he could."<p>

"But why would he want to teach if he couldn't ta- oof!" Seere ran into a taller man. He was wearing mostly green. His hair was blonde and hung almost to his shoulders and his eyes were closed and he didn't look like he opened them very often.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he held his hand out to help Seere up.

"Yes, i'm fine. Sorry!" Seere apologized sincerely.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going! Watch it! Watch it! Could have hurt poor Leonard here! Poor Leonard! Are you okay? Filthy little rats running all over the place!" Nowe already knew he wouldn't like this person... what was he...she... it...? It noticed he was staring at it. "What are you staring at? Huh! Huh! Gawking! Pervert! Pervert! He's a pervert Leonard! Maybe you can be his friend?" What did it mean by that?

"Fairy. Be quiet!" Leonard commanded. The... thing was quieted quickly.

"Sorry Sir..." It said, mock sincerity in its voice.

"Anyway, you were speaking about my colleague Mr. Caerleon?" He asked.

"Yes, we were wondering about his lack of speech?" Seere asked in a very know-it-all kind of tone.

"Well he just started working here this year along with, I believe, his wife. She works in the library."

"Thank you." The group all nodded to him and they passed on to their next classes.

"We'll go talk to Mrs. Caerleon at lunch and see if she can tell us anything," Manah said to Nowe and Urick as they stopped at their classroom door."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan," Nowe said. Manah turned and left as the boys entered the art room. They found a list stating where their seats were and sat among the few others that had already showed up in the class. Luckily, Nowe thought, they sat next to one another.  
>"So, do you know this teacher?" Nowe asked Urick. The teacher was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"No. He's worked here for as long as I've gone here, but I've never taken an art class til this year."

"You heard anything about him?"

"No. I'm sure I've seen him around the halls, but I never paid any attention to the gossip of the school. Kinda just fell asleep." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when class starts."

The bell rang and Urick's chair found it's way back onto four legs. Urick laid his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands, a yawn escaping his lips. He shook his head and both of them watched the front of the class as the other students laughed and spoke.

After a few minutes a tall man walked into the room. He had beautiful shoulder length blond hair. His skin was flawless and his yellow eyes glowed wonderfully. As he stood in front of the class, wearing black boots, black pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt. He looked over the class before he spoke.

"Welcome, Class," He said in a lovely voice. Everything about him seemed alluringly calming, Nowe noticed. "This is Art class. My name is Mr. Yaha Bayle. You may call me Yaha if you would like. There's not much to do besides go into the next room and start painting. So everyone up and out." Everyone stood and quickly filed themselves to the next room. "Take whatever seat you want." The students sat and Nowe took a seat next to his brother.

"Alright. I just want you to paint whatever you feel like painting. Put your soul into it. I'll come around near the end of class and see what you painted."

"What you going to paint?" Urick asked.

"I don't know... just kinda go with whatever I'm feeling I guess..." Nowe answered. "You?"  
>"I'm going to paint me sleeping..." Nowe thought he was joking and was just going to sleep, but when he picked up a brush and started painting a bed, he chuckled and started his painting. After about half an hour Yaha told the students to stop painting. He walked around the room and one by one told the students what he thought of their paintings. He was brutally critical, but always gave them a pat on the shoulder and told them they did a good job. As he came to Urick's he smiled.<p>

"What's this?"

"This is what I'd rather be doing than being here at school," Urick answered with a yawn.

"I like it. You've got talent and you know what you want to get across. I'm going to like you... uhh..."

"Urick, sir."

"...Urick." He moved on to Nowe's. "What exactly is it?" He asked with a dumbstruck look on his face. Nowe turned to look at the massive blob of paint and he realized he didn't even know what it was.

"I... don't know... just kinda... painted where and when I thought it made sense..."

"Painting with instinct? I like that. I'm sure I'll get along with you two just fine." Yaha put both hands on Urick and Nowe's shoulders. "What's your name son?"

"Nowe, sir."

"Glad to have you Nowe." He walked around the rest of the class, critiquing the rest of the artwork that the class had made and just moments after he finished the bell range. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Let's find Manah and eat."

"Alright." They found Manah already sitting down and she motioned to them, pointing out that she saved them some seats. They grabbed their food quickly and sat down. Urick ate quietly while Manah and Nowe talked about what they were going to ask Mrs. Caerleon. After they finished their lunch Urick stood up.

"Where you going?" Nowe asked.

"I'm gonna go hang out with some old friends from last year. I'll talk to you later, bro." He walked off and Nowe was left with Manah. They stood up and threw their styrofoam trays in the garbage before continuing to the library.

**Author note: Thanks to Christopher Caim Macbeth for the help on this next part. This was all hers. I liked it enough to want it to be canon. Hope you enjoy. **

On the way to the library, Nowe found himself wondering what this "Mrs. Caerleon" would be like. He prepared himself for the worst, because, if Mr. Caerleon was anything to go on, Mrs. Caerleon would be a nightmare, but he hoped for the best.

"Are you alright, Nowe? You look… nervous." Manah's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he quickly told her. "We're here." Manah nodded and the two of them made their way inside.

They found the librarian at the front of the room seated behind a desk fully occupied with reading a book Nowe could not see the title of. It seemed she had not even noticed they had walked in. When they approached her, Manah spoke, "Excuse us…" She looked up then, seeming somewhat surprised, and closed her book.

Nowe had not expected her to show them such a warm smile.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" she had such a sweet voice, making it hard for him to believe that her husband was possibly the most petulant man he had ever met.

"_You're _Mr. Caerleon's wife?" Nowe loudly blurted out, disbelief written all over his face.

"What— His _wife_?" The blush on her face did not go unnoticed but neither Nowe nor Manah could find the words to question it. "He-he's not my husband, he's my _brother_…" she told them quickly. Nowe felt like an idiot.

"Oh! I'm sorry… I just assumed—"

"It's alright." She confused them, once again, with a sweet smile.

"You're much different from Mr. Caerleon…" Manah mused mostly to herself, remembering the disturbing episode with Mr. Caerleon and her books. "You seem to be the complete opposite." The librarian's face slowly grew solemn then.

"Well… We had a difficult time growing up after our parents died, and I think it was harder on him since he had to take care of me…" she trailed off as another tinge of red kissed her cheeks, and, again they did not question it. "Ah… please, forget I said anything." Another smile, a gloomy one this time but a smile nonetheless. Neither of them really knew what to say about her explanation besides "I'm sorry." "Never mind that, did you two need something?"

"We were wondering why Mr. Caerleon never says anything," Nowe explained, "and we were told to come ask you…" She was silent for a short time, causing Nowe to wonder if it was a subject too sensitive to speak of. He was about to tell her she didn't need to say when she began explaining.

"When he was very young, my brother became very sick. His illness affected his vocal cords and… he lost his ability to speak."

Nowe was about to speak again, but Manah's worried voice stopped the words from leaving his mouth. "Uh… Th-thank you for talking to us. Nowe, we have to go."

"What— Why, what's the rush—" Nowe cut himself off once he saw the cause of Manah's anxiety. It was their teacher Mr. Caerleon looking almost as stern and aggravated as he had during class. He eyed them without interest as Nowe furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to confront the teacher about tossing Manah's books.

"Nowe…" Manah whispered harshly; it was almost as if she sensed the animosity he felt for Mr. Caerleon.

"Oh, alright…" he said, giving in.

"Thank you for talking with us, Ms. Caerleon…" Manah told her once again just before Nowe allowed her to drag him from the library.

The librarian watched as her brother approached her, unable to keep her lips from curving into a smile and trying not to think of the racing pace of the heart inside of her that pounded whenever he was around.

"Those were students of yours?" she asked as he tiredly leaned against her desk. He nodded in response. "That girl seemed scared to death of you… Caim, you should try to be nicer to your students…" He made a sour face that clearly asked "Where is the fun in being nice?" causing her to release a lighthearted and soft giggle.

She glanced at the clock then, saddened by the time. "The students' lunchtime is almost over…" she bit her lip, fighting back her emotions. "I guess you need to get back to class." He nodded as he stood up straight. She stood up too. "I'll see you after school, big brother." As he pulled her into his brotherly hug, she found herself loathing the fact that her heart wanted so much more from him…

When he pulled away and left her she could not help the heartbroken feeling that invaded her mind. She fought back the tears and opened her book, wanting to find something other than her decadent desires to occupy her thoughts.

**Author note: so since this story will have sexual applications later on in the story... i decided to keep this as well. **

She found herself drifting off, lulled by the mere sight of the little, black words inside her book that no longer held any meaning. Her eyelids slipped over the sapphires that were her eyes and she found herself falling peacefully into a dream world.

She saw her brother standing just as he was before he left, leaning against her desk. He eyed her with his devilish blue eyes in a way she had never seen before. When he moved closer to her, she found she could not move, could not speak, could barely breathe. He moved closer still, close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her skin, yet, still, she could do nothing. His lips claimed hers and even still she could do nothing as he pulled her to him, holding her so possessively. Her eyes were locked to his as he pulled away and began to speak…

She heard the ringing of a bell. It was not a gentle or comforting sound, and that confused her greatly. She felt she was falling as it sounded, falling at a fast pace. And then she jerked awake.

She glanced around the library nervously, feeling her face glowing with the intensity of a flame. Luckily for her, there was no one around, though she found it depressing that her "experience" was but a dream… a sick and twisted delusion thought up by her immoral heart's greatest desire.

**Author note: Sadly... back to me...**

As Nowe and Manah walked from the library Nowe had to move quickly to keep pace with Manah. She seemed to want to get away from the library as fast as she could.

"You really don't like Mr. Caerleon do you?" Nowe asked. Manah never answered and started moving quicker with more anger and resolve to get away from the teacher. He grabbed her arm and she spun throwing his arm off of hers. Her eyes burrowed deep into his violently as she stared him down. "Manah... What's wrong?" He demanded.

"None of your business!" She said. She stormed off and he decided to let her cool down. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he'd seen this kind of crap with people a lot and knew that he just needed to let her be with herself for a while. He headed to his next class.

As he walked into the room he beheld a very unwanted sight as he stood alone in the room with Fairy. He...She... It turned towards Nowe and smiled.

"Dammit..." He said to himself.

"How are you pervert? Huh? Huh?" It screeched at him as it drew close. Nowe wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"I have two questions for you Fairy. Would you answer them?" It looked at him and smiled even bigger.

"As long as one of them isn't if i'll suck you off, pervert!"

"It's not."

"Then ask."

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"What is this Pokemon?" It sounded angered.

"For the sake of the question, yes it is. I'll give you your starting Pokemon once you answer."

"Fine! I'm a girl! Next question!" She harped.

"Figures. Now second question: Why won't you just shut the fuck up!" He yelled, turning and shouting it in her face. She jumped back a bit and frowned, her brow furrowing in anger. She didn't even try to answer, but instead walked out of the room through the door that Nowe hadn't walked in from.

The rest of the class went by without him seeing hide nor hair of her. The teacher from before, Mr. Peadiberr, the one that told them to talk to Mrs... no it was Ms. Wasn't it? Ms. Caerleon. He was the teacher of the class and told the class to become acquainted with one another as they would be singing together for the next three months. He noticed Seere and talked to him for the majority of the class.

After the bell rang Nowe proceeded to his last hour which was General Music with Mr. Inuart Harper. As he stepped into the music room he noticed that Manah was sitting on the drums in the corner of the room and was gently tapping them rhythmically. He walked over to her and waited until she looked up at him. She laid the sticks down and her eyes showed a softness that made him calm.

"Nowe... sorry about earlier. It's just... it's just that Mr. Caerleon... scares me and it reminds me of my dad. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll explain in the future."

"Alright." Was all Nowe could say, but it seemed to be enough for the moment.

"Attention class!" everyone quieted and turned to face their teacher. He had slicked back red hair and wore baggy clothes. When everyone was quieted he spoke again. "My name is Mr. Harper. I'll be your General Musics teacher."

"Golem like music," Golem's voice said from right next to Nowe, who turned to face the large boy.

"What instrument do you play Golem?" Manah asked.

"Golem play violin!" He held up a violin that seemed small in his hands.

"Golem is one of our best violinists. We're lucky that we have him." Mr. Harper said, walking up to the conversation.

"Would friends like to see?"

"yeah!" Nowe said enthusiastically. Golem put the violin up against his shoulder and held it gently with his left hand and the bow in his right. He ran the bow across the strings and tuned the violin quickly before he put it back on his shoulder and ran the bow across it again. Apparently please he played a light song that pulled at Nowe's heart strings. He had never heard the song before and realized that Golem probably had made it himself. The class watched as the large, gentle brute played the violin with beautiful skill. He put it down and everyone in the class began to clap. He smiled with pride in his abilities.

"That was beautiful Golem," Mr. Harper told him with a pat on his back.

"Thank you!" Golem said, the smile on his face getting larger every second.

The rest of the class flew by without much else happening. Nowe tested his skills at the bass guitar, having been taught by Urick to a degree. The bell rang and he walked Manah outside to her bus. He found his brother and Eris by the car and they all drove back to their neighborhood with the first day words of "How were your classes?" and "Did you enjoy the first day?"

"Ah! I'm going to go take a nap!" Urick said and walked up the stairs. Nowe walked into the kitchen and was met with his father's gaze.

"How was your first day son?" He said.

"Good. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Glad to hear it. Well I'm off to work. Just wanted to ask you if you got along okay. Dinner's in the fridge. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He patted his son on the shoulder as he walked out of the room and out the door.

The rest of Nowe's day went by without much else happening. Him and Urick ate dinner in front of the TV like usual and then went to their rooms, Urick to sleep and Nowe to read or practice guitar now that he had a reason to. He dozed off around eleven in the evening.


End file.
